1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for generating one or more movable magnetic fields which communicate with a treatment area and a user therein. The treatment area, as defined in at least some of the preferred embodiments of the assembly is disposed, dimensioned and configured to allow the user to assume an upright, standing, walking or running orientation and receive therapeutic benefit by being exposed to the magnetic fields continuously passing through the treatment area in a common direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized and generally well-settled that exposing the body of both humans and animals to a magnetic field offers some therapeutic benefits. Clearly, it has been established that the bodies of animals, including humans, are capable of conducting electricity. As such, a variety of healthcare treatments, methods and devices incorporating the use of magnetic fields have been devised and tested. In years past for example, it was even believed that the health of sailors who traveled across the seas in wooden ships was improved, due at least in part, to exposure to the earth's magnetic field, especially when ships traveled in either an easterly or westerly direction.
Known, modern day applications of magnetism and/or the generation of magnetic fields includes devices which allow a magnetic flux to penetrate into the body typically at predetermined localized areas. More specifically, magnetic devices and structures intended for therapeutic use include watches, rings, bracelets, vests, belts, shoes and a variety of other articles. In addition, furniture and body support devices such as cushions, mattresses, beds, etc. have also been utilized in combination with magnets. Common to most, if not all, of the above-noted category of magnetic devices is the incorporation of one or more magnets located in a position or orientation which facilitates the exposure of a specific body portion of an individual to a substantially stationary magnetic field.
Assuming that magnetic treatment of the type set forth above does have therapeutic value and benefits, there are continuing questions relating to the significance of such therapeutic benefits, especially when only a localized area or body portion is being exposed to a magnetic field or magnetic flux. It has further been suggested that devices worn on the body of individuals may, in fact, result in certain harmful effects such as swollen or irritated joint areas such as the wrist, finger joints, etc.
Perhaps even more questionable, is the use of magnetically treated products which are intended to be orally consumed, such as magnetized drinking water. It is suggested that the practice of consistently drinking water that has been magnetized may have some effect in the prevention and treatment of certain ailments. It is believed that the therapeutic benefits associated therewith are limited due to the rapid passage or circulation of the water through the body. As a practical matter, the effect of magnetizing drinking water after a certain period of time is significantly lessened.
In order to overcome many, if not all, of the disadvantages and problems associated with both localized magnetic devices and consumable magnetized products, it is suggested by the inventor hereof that exposing animals, including humans, to a continuously moving magnetic field, may provide a longer lasting and overall greater therapeutic benefit to those individuals who are exposed, even if for relatively brief time periods. Further, if any such system or assembly were developed that incorporates the use of one or more moving magnetic fields, it would be preferable if it were applied and/or structured such that a user or individual being treated is in an upright position, and ideally, if while so oriented the treated individual may even exercise, i.e., be involved in a prescribed or selective movement such as walking, running, jogging, etc. In this manner, any disadvantages associated with magnetic devices intended to treat localized areas such as bracelets, rings, shoes, etc. would be overcome through the application of one or more magnetic fields which preferably pass through a treatment area in which the treated individual is walking, jogging or at least oriented in an upright position. Further, if any such system or assembly were developed that incorporates the use of one or more moving magnetic fields, it would be preferable if it also offers an ability to adjust the physical and operative characteristics of the generated magnetic fields to allow increased areas of the torso, legs, arms, etc. to be exposed during the continuous and/or other predetermined movement of the generated magnetic fields as they pass through the treatment area. In addition, if any such improved assembly were developed, it would also preferably be structured to expose a user to one or more therapeutically beneficial magnetic fields structured to have sufficient versatility in the application thereof to enable its use by individuals of all ages and sizes.